Halloween: Cullen Style
by Werewolf Luver246
Summary: Jasper's a big party pooper, Emmett and Rosalie go trick or treating, Alice goes shoe shopping, and Edward and Bella's car breaks down on the way to a Halloween party.
1. Jasper the Party Pooper

**A/N: Hey peoples! I bet this is kind of weird, me showing up all of a sudden after I kind of disappeared . Wow, that was probably the biggest run-on sentence in the world. Oh well, I'm making my comeback with some fresh, Halloween comedy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, Jacob would have ended up with me at the end of Breaking Dawn.**

Chapter 1 - Jasper The Party Pooper

It was that time of year again. Time when all of the neighborhood children dress up in costumes, scurry from house to house, and collect their candy. When people throw decorative parties, spend time with the one they love, or just plain scare the crap out of people. But for some, it's absolutely no big deal at all. Nothing unusual or momentous, just an ordinary day like any other. It was exactly this way for Jasper Hale.

Jasper's POV

Uggh! I swear, Emmett had to be the biggest idiot on the face of the earth! Thanks to him, I am now wearing pink underwear. Long story, don't ask. Worst part was THEY WERE MY FAVORITE SPONGEBOB ONES!! He will pay! If it's the last thing I do, he will PAY!

Anyways, I tried to calm myself down by doing something productive with my time. I picked up the book Alice had bought me for my birthday. It was pretty thick, and didn't look like it would be very interesting, but she would get upset if I didn't read it. As I was torturing myself with all of the works of English philosophers of the early fourteenth century, Alice came skipping down the stairs.

" Oh, Jazzy Wazzy Bear," she chirped, " Happy Halloween!"

" Halloween?" I repeated, in question.

" Don't tell me you forgot!" she said, horrified.

" No, of course not." I insisted.

" Well good, because you promised you'd take me shopping tonight!"

" Alice, you go shopping everyday. Why would tonight be so important?"

" They have the big holiday sale on all shoes, and you know I've had my eye on those black stilettos!"

" Right. How could I forget?"

Just then Emmett and Rosalie entered the room, Emmett had the stupidest look on his face like a little kid gets when they find out Barney on ice is coming to town. Correction, he had the same look on his face_ he_ would have if Barney on ice was coming to town.

" What's with him?" I asked Rosalie, probably not even wanting to know the answer.

" Oh, he's just excited because I promised that I'd take him trick or treating tonight." she explained.

" Why?" I asked, " He can't eat the candy."

" Do you want to tell him that?" Rose whispered.

" It's gonna be soo awesome! We get to run around the neighborhood, get free candy, dress up, and not look like total morons!"

" I'm sure you could pull the moron thing off anyway Emmett." I said.

" Very funny mister."

Alice joined in, " So what are you guys going as?"

" Can't tell you! It's a surprise!" Emmett said.

Then, Edward and Bella joined the party. Weeeee.

" Hey guys. What's going on here?" Edward asked.

" Oh, Emmett's just being himself." I answered.

" Again with the attack of words. You're grounded mister!" Emmett said.

" Right."

Alice changed the subject, " So, do you guys have any plans for the night?"

" As a matter of fact we do. We're going to a Halloween party at Jessica's house."

I could sense Bella's unease with the situation.

" Yeah. It should be a blast." she sarcastically responded. Two things she absolutely hated, were parties, and hanging out at a party with Jessica and Mike Newton in the same room.

" Bella, she invited us. It would be rude if we said no for no reason." Edward said.

" I know, I know."

**A/N: So that's chapter one. Hey, I want you guys to vote for what Emmett and Rosalie's costumes should be.**

**1. Pancake and syrup (yucky human food)**

**2. Butterfly and the net **

**3. Vampires ( yeah, that'd be ironic)**

**4. Tire and steering wheel**

**If you guys have any more suggestions, I'd love to hear them. If you like any of these, please vote for it in your review! Yes, you are obligated to review. Or Emmett will ground you, too.**

**REVIEW OR MY SKUNK WILL SPRAY YOU!!**


	2. The Joker's Off the Hook

**A/N: Hey guys! First off, I just want to thank you for all of the positive comments regarding this story. I was really nervous that this fic wouldn't be able to live up to my first humor one, Skunked. But you guys seem to be liking it so far. I'd also like to thank all the people who voted for Emmett and Rose's costumes.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 2 - The Joker's off the hook

It was now Halloween night. The Cullen house was abrupt with cheerful spirits. All except for Jasper, who was still silently sulking amongst himself.

Jasper's POV

Needless to say, I was not looking forward to a shopping trip. I especially was not looking forward to a shopping trip with Alice. Don't get me wrong, I love her more than anything in the world, but sometimes she can go completely insane.

Emmett was absolutely "psyched" for trick-or-treating. He and Rosalie finally were able to decide on a costume. They were finally ready to show us what Emmett's "brilliant" idea was.

"DRUM ROLL PLEASE!" Emmett called into the living room. Edward picked up a pencil from the coffee table, and tapped it once, for this was all the drum roll he would get.

Emmett came skipping around the corner, " Ta Da!" He posed in his vampire costume which was basically a tux, with a black cape, and plastic fangs in his mouth.

Esme laughed, " Well Emmett, don't you look nice."

" Very original." Carlisle added.

Rosalie entered then, in identical costume. Except, she was wearing a black lace dress.

" It had better be good," she said, " you have no idea how many costumes we went through before we found these!"

" Really? What else we you going to do?" Alice asked.

" Well..we thought about going as Dorothy and Toto from The Wizard of Oz, but that didn't work out. I have no idea how they ever got away with calling those shoes ruby slippers. They are in no way comfortable!" Rosalie explained.

" So," Emmett continued, " then I thought, since we are vampires, why not dress up as vampires?"

" I like the idea, Emmett." Bella said.

" See people! This is why she's my favorite!"

Rose glared at him.

" My favorite human." He corrected himself.

Edward glanced at his watch.

" Well, if we don't hurry, we are going to be extremely late."

" What a shame." Bella mumbled.

" Again. We've talked about this. Now hurry up and get dressed."

" Yeah," Emmett encouraged, " I'm the one who picked out your costume. It should be very..interesting."

That didn't seem to make her feel any better. Worry and insecurity flooded her face. Anyone, even if they weren't me, would be able to sense it.

" We should probably be getting ready, too." Esme said.

" For what?" Alice asked.

" Party at the hospital." Carlisle explained.

Once everybody was gone, Alice turned to me. Her emotions were pure guilt, though I couldn't begin to imagine why.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Jazz, if I asked you something, would you promise me you wouldn't be so upset?"

" Of course not. What do you want to ask?"

" Would it be okay..if I went shopping by myself tonight?"

I tried hard to hide my relief, contain my joy, and hold the applause.

" It's just that…these holiday sales can get pretty crazy. If I have to fight my way through a mob…it'll just be easier if I went alone."

" That alright. I can find another way to oqqupy myself."

" You sure?"

" Just go and have fun with the mob."

She squealed, and hugged me in a surprise attack.

" Thanks Jazzy!"

Then the others came filing into the room.

" So, Jasper. Are you sure you'll be alright with staying here by yourself?" Esme asked, having heard our conversation.

" I haven't required a babysitter for quit some time now." I assured.

" You can always come with us if you want?" Rose offered.

" I think I'll pass."

" Aww..c'mon Jasper," Emmett whined, " we could totally dress you up as the Joker! All we'd really have to do is dye your hair green. Think about it, you could go around to all the little kids with your sleeves rolled up saying, you wanna know how I got these scars?"

Everyone laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

" Emmett, I don't like hurting people, and I don't do it often, but you're a very provoking specimen."

They just kept laughing. I rolled my eyes.

" Okay, very funny. Let's all laugh at Jasper ha ha ha ha." I mumbled.

**A/N: I'd like to say that the whole reason I did this story was for the scene with the Joker. I just though it'd be funny, because it's so ironic. If Jasper dug deep inside, I'm sure he might be able to pull it off.**

**REVIEW OR YOU KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN!!**


	3. Car Troubles

**A/N: Again, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing. You might be surprised, but it provides a lot of motivation. **

Disclaimer: You can ask anyone, I am not smart enough to think of the Twilight series.

Bella's POV

" I want to kill Emmett, but some stupid bear had to beat me to it!" I groaned.

Edward just laughed, " You don't look that bad."

" Are you kidding me? I look ridiculous!"

Apparently, Emmett had it in his sick microscopic mind that it would be funny to dress me up as a zombie bride. He had Alice actually run out to the bridal shop, buy a wedding dress, so he could rip it up. Then, he put a black and grey wig on me, spattered me with fake blood, and sent me out in public only to endure humiliation. Yes, it was possible to look stupid, even on Halloween.

Edward, on the other hand, looked as absolutely stunning as always. He was wearing just a plain tuxedo which was also stained with blood, but he made it look almost like an acceptable fashion trend. I could just see the hot celebrity models posing in it.

" Can you at least pretend to be excited? For me?" He flashed that annoying crooked smile of which I absolutely loved.

" Fine, but I won't like it."

As a sign of contentment, he sped up a little. Well, to him it was only a little, but to me, it was much more than enough. I braced the sides of the seat, and held my breath.

Edward chuckled, " I would think you'd expect it by now."

" I do, but that doesn't make me fear for my life any less," I said.

" I'll do my best to not kill you," he promised.

I smiled at him, " You do have a knack for that."

He returned the smile, and turned up the radio. I sighed, and slumped in my seat. Tonight, I had no idea what to expect. Parties were not my thing, and Jessica would only make the experience more annoying. I also wasn't particularly looking forward to Mike's awkward presence, and dirty looks aimed at Edward. I guess I had no choice but to go along with it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a roaring sound, coming from the Volvo's engine.

" That doesn't sound good," I commented.

" No, it doesn't," Edward agreed, and pulled over off on the nearest intersection. He opened the driver door and stepped out. I followed, though I knew I wouldn't be of much help, cars were not my thing either.

He took a look under the hood, and sighed, " Where's Rose when you need her?"

" Running about with Emmett and a bunch of candy-crazed children."

" I think you mean, running about with children and a candy-crazed Emmett," he corrected.

" True."

Edward pulled out his cell-phone.

" Who are you calling?"

" Rosalie. Maybe she might be able to walk me through how to fix this."

I leaned against the side of the car, and waited. From the look on his face, I could see we had no luck. He slapped the phone shut, and threw another worried glance at the engine.

" What?"

" No answer," he replied.

I rolled my eyes, " Oh great."

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. I am dying of boredom. I'm just trying to kill time here!**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET FREE COOKIES!**


	4. Hooligans

**A/N: Okay, it's really annoying because whenever I want to update a story, I always have to re-read it! Otherwise, I'll have no idea what I'm talking about. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, pretty obvious. The books would be pretty messed up otherwise.**

Chapter 4- Hooligans

Rosalie's POV

I can't believe I had talked myself into this. I felt totally ridiculous. Not appearance wise, just my actions! I was gallivanting around the town with my shameless husband, children, and a bunch of pervs who kept hitting on me! Well, I didn't mind that part so much, it reminded me that I didn't look completely insane.

Needless to say, Emmett was having the time of his life. I swear, you could do almost everything you wanted in a eternity, but for Emmett, nothing compared to Halloween.

" Emmett, can we stop and take a break for a little while?" I asked.

His eyes got wide, he looked at me like I was crazy, " Are you kidding? We still have at least ten more houses on this street! Do you want those kids to beat us to all the candy?"

" It only seems fair. They'll actually be eating it," I said.

He pouted, " I could eat it if I wanted to."

I snorted, " Yeah, and regurgitate it five seconds later."

" What's your point?"

" Emmett... you're walking dead. You're body doesn't need candy."

" You sure know how to put a damper on things, Rose. It's not about the candy, it's about letting loose once in a while. Do you really want to be like Jasper for the rest of your life?"

I thought about it, " No, I guess not."

He smiled, " And you're wrong about the whole walking dead thing. I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!!!"

He ran up the street at human pace. I smiled to myself. Emmett can be such a child at times, but I guess that's why I love him so much.

Suddenly, a bunch of kids came running past me. I felt one of them tugging on the pocket of my dress. Then, before I could do anything, he ran away laughing. Out of curiosity, I checked inside the pocket.

Oh my gosh…THAT LITTLE HOOLIGAN STOLE MY CELL-PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N: Sorry that was such a short chapter. If you didn't notice, that was why Edward was unable to get a hold of Rosalie. And you also see why this will cause some problems later on. Oh and Maddy, if you're reading this, will Kissing up work now? Or did that disgusting thing you made me eat at lunch increase my chances?**

**REVIEW FOR COOKIES!!!!!!**


	5. Open Season

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it took me so incredibly long to update this, things have just been pretty crazy lately. I know, it's way past Halloween, but who care? It's my fav holiday and it rocks! So I shall continue with the story…now!**

**Chapter 5**** - ****Open Season**

Alice's POV

I waited as patiently as possible outside of the mall. The other people around me were starting to get restless, seeing as that we'd been waiting in line here for about a good three hours. It really didn't matter to me, what's time to an immortal vampire? I can honestly say though, the humans around me were no where near as content.

I still felt kind of bad about leaving Jasper all by himself. He usually accompanied me on my shopping trips, but for some reason, I'm not sure that he really likes to. I mean, I know that I have a tiny interest, but I wouldn't call myself an addict. Just because I raid every possible store, blow money on things that I don't necessarily need, go a little overboard with the trends, and sometimes fling the occasional shopping cart at people that make me mad, means absolutely nothing. Ugh! I guess it's no use. As my anticipation suddenly fluttered in a sudden burst, somebody needed to open those stupid doors already!

My prayers were answered with a sudden wave of relieved sighs, and a chorus of "finally!" I muddled along with the school of shoppers as we violently entered the building. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my competitor, staring back at me, with the same alert expression. From the visions I had previously had about her, I could only be sure of one thing. This woman was going to be trouble.

**A/N: Sorry that was such a short chapter, but there is plenty more for later. I need to stretch it out a little anyways. Think of it this way, if the chapters are shorter, there will be a lot more story to read. I also realize that I may have exaggerated the shopping thing a little, but think of it through the mind of Alice Cullen, a true shopping addict. **


	6. House of Secrets

**A/N: You guys should be happy, this was a pretty fast update if I do say so myself! This chapter is about what Jasper is doing while he's home alone. A little re-cap of situations for you.**

**Edward and Bella: Car is broken down on the side of the road ( that sucks guys)**

**Emmett and Rosalie: Trick or treating and Rosalie recently had her phone lifted by a ten year old**

**Alice ( shopping addict: Just entered the mall ( Aaahhh!!)**

**Jasper: You're about to find out!**

Chapter 6 - House Full of Secrets

Jasper's POV

Well, I had the house to myself. You might think that I would get bored and lonely inside such a big house. Wrong! See, I was looking at the positives, which were the following: I could blast country music as loud as I wanted, No Emmet! I didn't have to watch depressing talk shows that Esme always was playing, No Emmet! I could also put my feet up on the coffee table, NO EMMETT! Wait, had I already said No Emmett? Oh well, it's a moment of celebration, so I'll say it a few more times, NO EMMETT NO EMMETT NO EMMETT NO EMMETT NO EMMETT!!!!!!!!! Life was wonderful at the current moment. The only question was, I had all of this freedom, how to take advantage of it?

I went upstairs to go find my Rascal Flatts CD's, when I first discovered it. I really never would have if I had never dared to enter Alice's closet. Why in the heck did I do this, you may ask? Well, it just so happened that I had let her borrow my CD's for when she had to go to a " huge" boot sale in Tennessee, and she wanted to get into the spirit.

I stood in front of the towering double-doors for about a good twenty minutes. I knew I would have to go in. I also knew, it would probably kill me. I know I'm immortal, but anyone knew that going into the chambers of Alice's wardrobe without hiking gear was suicide! Even a vampire.

I finally took in my last few moments on this planet. I had had a pretty good life I guess. I might be missed by a few people. I also had left it to the good readers of these last few moments of mine, to tell Alice that I love her dearly, and she has changed my life in ways I'd never thought possible. And also, tell her that I do not blame her for killing me.

I quickly opened the doors, entered, and slammed them shut behind me, in case anything tried to escape. I was exposed to things that nobody would ever expect to find in a closet. She had a freaking escalator in there for crying out loud! There is no other way to describe Alice's closet, but a mall. Not even a mini-mall, seeing as how it is probably bigger than the Mall of America. Nothing compared. Luckily, I didn't have to venture in too far, and risk getting lost in there forever. I found my CD's inside of one of the many purses she kept on the lower shelf of the entrance. I would not have to die today! Crap! Where was wood to knock on when you needed it! Oh, wooden shoes, that worked. Thank God Alice liked to shop in Holland.

I made sure that the doors were securely fascined as I exited my worst nightmare. But something was stuck in between them, preventing them from closing all the way. I bent over, and opened the door a crack, and a tiny little book fell out. Out of curiosity, I picked it up. The cover said, " Diary of Mary Alice Brandon ( Alice Cullen) do not read for any reason. I will know in advance if you do!"

I was a little surprised to find this. I had no idea that Alice had kept a diary. Emmet, but not Alice. I had discovered Emmett's diary a few months earlier. I remembered it like it was only yesterday. It was probably one of the most disturbing things I had ever read.

_Flashback_

" _January 6__th__, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what book thing? Yesterday, I found a rock! Not just any ordinary rock! A pretty, shiny rock! Ha! You're jealous! Guess what I did with the rock. Oh, you're a book, you can't guess, so I'll just tell you. I kept it as my pet! His name is Earnest! Yeah, that's right, Earnest the rock! Anyways, then I took Earnest hunting with me one day. He had to ride in my pocket, because Rose was starting to get really annoyed with him. Let's just say, it turned out to be one of the luckiest hunting trips ever! I swear, I found about six grizzlies! And I caught each of them on one try! So guess what that means? Earnest is a lucky rock! Yay!!!_

_- Emeet wait..uh maybe it's mettt, no that's not right. Uhhhh.. Dang it! I forgot how to spell my name!"_

_End Flaskback_

Again, most disturbing experience of my life. Emmett had taken pathetic to a whole new level that day. That made me wonder, what does Alice write about in her diary? There was no lock on it, it would be easy enough to…no way! What was I thinking? I couldn't read my wife's diary! It's an invasion of privacy! I'll just put it back. But for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I kept turning the idea over and over in my mind, if I kept doing this Alice wouldn't be able to see it coming. Oh, what the heck, she'd never need to know, right? What could it hurt? I skimmed through the first couple of pages, which weren't very interesting. She basically wrote about the best shopping trips that she had, how I need to be more emotionally involved ( I skipped the rest of that part). I read more deeply into the parts where she explained some visions that she had. Some of them she had never told me about. There was one that had cought my attention especially.

" _October 27th, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just don't know what to do! How should I tell him? Well, I just recently had a vision about Jasper. Normally, I try to block out the ones about him, but this one was important. Well, the vision was that..his pants are going to start on fire! I've tried to tell him before! I've been dropping hint after hint, but I'm just not getting through to him. Every time I try to say something, he misunderstands, and thinks that I'm " In the mood". Maybe it's the way I word things. Though, I'm not complaining. We've been having some pretty hot sex lately, and I've just decided to shut up about it. I just hope that whoever decides to light Jasper's pants on fire changes there mind, soon_

_Alice __" _

After that, I quickly threw the diary back into the closet, not even caring if I'd cause an avalanche. I quickly removed my pants as well. If they were going to light on fire anytime soon, I wanted to be nowhere near them! Wait? Did it say anything about my underwear?

**A/N: Okay, I had so much fun writing this chapter that I couldn't breathe! I can't stop laughing! Oh, and also another note for you guys, I am a major music lover, seriously, I would die without it. And I do this little thing called song of the year. Since 2009 is coming very soon, I'm going through my play lists, trying to pick out the song of 2008. If you guys know of a really good song, tell me and I'd love to hear it! It might even win my little contest. The results will be posted after new years on my profile page! Remember, send me song ideas! **

**AND YOU NEED TO REVIEW TOO! Why? IT'S NICE!**


	7. What to do, what to do?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this you guys. I really have no excuse. I've just been mourning over Taylor Lautner. People were saying that he would be replaced in New Moon, which is basically like ending the world. But it turns out he's staying in, so I'm happy! And you really don't care do you?**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I do not own twilight you get the picture.**

Chapter 7 - What to do, what to do?

Bella's POV

Edward had tried to call Rosalie about twenty times now. It was about inevitable that we would have no luck getting a hold of her. My guess was, she was either arguing with Emmett about not sticking small objects into his mouth, or was trampled by an onslaught. It was probably the Emmett thing. He's not too bright.

" Edward, it's no use. She's not going to answer," I sighed.

He shut his phone, " I guess you're right."

" How are we going to fix this?"

" I guess we're going to have to call a mechanic," he opened his phone again, and began dialing.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the driver door. This evening had taken a great toll on my patience level. Was there no end to this madness? On the other hand, this could have plainly been a blessing in disguise. Maybe, we would be stranded here, with no way to make it to the party. Okay, stupid thought, Edward would drag me to that party kicking and screaming if he had to. Did he get a kick out of my misery? I only paid attention to little parts of his conversation with whomever was on the other line.

" Yes. I understand that it is a holiday," he said, " But could you please just send somebody to help us?"

He paused, and rolled his eyes as the other voice spoke.

" I don't care what business that you are dealing with at the moment. You can't just leave us out here!"

Another pause.

" Fine! Go ahead and eat the cantalope then! See if I care," he hung up.

" What was that about?" I questioned.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, " Well apparently, the "professionals" are too busy eating fruit to help."

" Fruit?"

" You don't even want to know," he insisted.

" I don't get it. Can't you just run us over to the party? That'd only take like three seconds," I said.

" Too many people," he explained. " Plus, I can't just abandon Jennifer!"

He ran his hand along the Volvo.

" Jennifer? You named your Volvo?"

" Volvos are people, too!" he shrieked.

Suddenly, my ring tone chimed from inside my pocket. I pulled it out, and checked the caller ID. Jessica. I debated wether or not to answer the phone, but decided it would be bet to avoid the interrogation later.

" Hello?"

" Bella! Where are you?" she demanded.

" We're on our way. There's just been a bit of a…complication," I said.

" What kind of complication?"

I could hear the faint voice of Mike Newton in the backround. His voice got closer, as rushing over to Jessica.

" What complication! Bella? What's going on?!" he exasperated.

I could hear Edward's amused laughter beside me. Mike Newton always had entertained him.

" Nothing Mike. _We're_ fine," I said.

" Are you sure? What's wrong? DID _HE _VIOLATE YOU?!"

Edward was basically in hysterics by now.

" No Mike, I swear."

He didn't listen to me, " DON'T WORRY BELLA! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!"

I heard a thud, followed by laughter.

" Mike? Jess, what just happened?"

" Mike ran into a wall," she giggled.

" Figures," I answered.

" Are you sure you can make it?"

" Yeah..we should. See you soon."

" Okay. Good luck."

That ended the conversation. I looked over to Edward. Seriously, if it were possible for vampires to produce tears, he'd be on the brink of sobbing from laughter.

" Edward. Focus. Kind of freaking out here," I stated.

He pulled himself together, " Sorry Bella. Newton's just a dork."

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked. I tried, I really did. I will also attempt to update sometime in the near future.**

**REVIEW! There's cookies in it for ya!**


	8. Plotting Like Creepers

**A/N: This was probably the slowest update ever, I know. I've been extremely busy with crap lately so please forgive me!!! I'm sick right now, and missed school today. I'm bored so I thought I might as well post another chapter. Ugh! I feel really weird right now! I was watching a bunch of Fred videos on you tube, but I probably shouldn't have before I started writing! They make me feel really weird for some reason. I tripped going upstairs because I felt the world was so random! YOU CAN EVEN TELL THEY MAKE ME CRAZY1!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight

Chapter 8 - Plotting Like Creepers

Rosalie's POV

Well, needless to say, I was pretty miffed about the kid stealing my phone, and Emmett was being an idiot.

" Rose! Can you believe all the candy I've gotten so far? Look, I've got a Dum Dum!" he held up a sucker.

" Not now Emmett," I swatted it from his hand.

He pouted, " Rose, you're being a total buzz kill tonight. Just because some kid stole your phone doesn't mean you can take it out on me!"

I sighed, " I'm sorry Emmett. This just really isn't my thing."

" Well, I'm not trying to be mean by saying this, but maybe if you tried being nicer to people, then bad stuff won't always happen to you," he suggested.

I rolled my eyes, " You've been watching those Fred videos on Youtube again, haven't you?"

" Yep. And Fred says to be a sweet pickle and everything will turn out for you in life!"

" Wow. That's really compelling," I sarcastically responded.

" Yeah, Fred's a real role-model," he sighed.

" Yeah..okay."

Suddenly, we approached a house with a bunch of scary decorations. There was cryptic music going on in the background, and smoke was filling the air. Some kids dared to step up to the porch and ring the bell, others decided to skip this house altogether.

" Sweet! Rose we have to go there!" Emmett said.

" How about you go, and I wait here?"

He pouted again , " C'mon Rose. Don't make me go all by myself. Will you at least try to have a little bit of fun?"

I thought about the idea. Running around with Emmett, not thinking about looking ridiculous, and just having a good time, didn't really sound so bad.

I released my breath, " Fine. Just this once."

He squealed and pulled me along by my hand, " Yay! This is going to be awesome!"

I couldn't help but laugh then. Emmett was full of surprises. He always knew how to make the best of situations, and brighten everybody's day.

We hurried up to the porch with the rest of the kids. We might've looked a bit out of place, but I suddenly didn't care. Most of the kids weren't tall enough to ring the high doorbell, so Emmett ended up pushing it. After we got our candy, Emmett practically jumped off their porch.

" Wasn't that fun?"

" Sure Emmett," I smiled, trying to make him happy.

Just then, when I looked across the street, I saw this group of boys huddled together, laughing. I could see one that looked familiar in a Frankenstein costume. I tapped Emmett's arm, getting his attention.

" Emmett! I think that's the kid who stole my phone!"

He squinted, as he looked at the kids, " Are you sure? There's a lot of kids with the same costume, it could be someone else."

I looked more intently at him. He was holding something in his hands, showing it off to his friends.

My nostrils flared, " No. It's him."

" Rose, what are you going to go do?" Emmett asked, suddenly alarmed.

" I'm just going to have a little discussion with the brat about what can happen when you commit a felony," I said through clentched teeth, and started marching forward.

Emmett held me back, " Wait! Rose he's just a kid."

" Yeah, a kid who stole my phone!"

" True, but I think that you should think of a mature way to handle the situation, instead oof doing something you'll regret. Fred says that violence is never the answer to anything!"

" Enough with the Fred quotes!" I took a deep breath, " Fine. Then what do you suggest I should do about it?"

He looked around for a moment, as if the answer was written somewhere around us. He looked at the sack of candy, he had set on the ground.

His eyes lit up, " I have an idea!"

" Is it a good one?"

" Nope," he smiled deviously.

**A/n: Okay, I'm over my little psychopathic moment! Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, I had to basically force myself to write something!**

**REVIEW!! IF YOU DON'T I WILL FIND YOU!! THERE ARE WAYS! I SWEAR I AM NOT A STALKER!!!!**


	9. HIATUS

**Werewolf Luver246 - **

**Hey fan fiction readers! I'm sorry to say that this, but this story ( and possibly some of my other stories) have to go on hiatus for awhile. Outside of fan fiction, I am working on a novel that's taken up most of my free time. It's hard to balance that, and fan fiction as well. I'm really hoping to get this book published, so I'm throwing my heart and soul into it right now. I promise if I have free time, I will try to update my stories. Thank you for your understanding, and please note this is not for forever. Just for the foreseeable future.**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! **


End file.
